thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Oshawott
Background Story Oshawott was apart of Professor Juniper's line-up of starter Pokemon for new Unova region trainers. It was the day that he was going to see if a trainer (or randomly follows Ash halfway to another city), Oshawott was pulled to Iriphos. Personality Oshawott does have the clinging personality, mostly to Yusei Fudo. He also tends to follow people (ie: Aki when she was heading for the Security Center). He is brave, spraying Water Gun straight into Yggdrasill's face everytime he tries to give a toy. However, due to some violent events, he has tend to try and hide when things are too violent with the Angels. Thought Oshawott tries to help and prove his worth once more, spraying Water Gun at some of the Sector Security Officers, Dr. Stein and an Angel. Oshawott is also very playful. Current Background Story Oshawott arrived in Iriphos prior to meeting Yusei Fudo. He had ended up near the Northern Ruins and eventually traveled down and ended up getting his head stuck in a kettle that was found by a hording Hypno. Northern Ruins/Tower of Salvation Oshawott had his head stuck in a kettle and could not get it off. It was then that Yusei Fudo, who had escaped from the Tower of Salvation with Mithos Yggdrasill and Aki Izayoi, found him while searching for firewood. He was able to help Oshawott escape out of the kettle but the little otter ran away. He eventually came back to find the hording Hypno attacking Yusei and came to his rescue. He drove the Hypno away with a series of Water Guns and Shell Blades (Razor Shells) into the forest. Alittle battle worn, Oshawott came back just in time to join Aki and Mithos leaving with the sleeping Yusei. He rode with them to the Tower of Salvation and was alittle scared of seeing Red Demons Dragon (Red Dragon Archfiend). He was separated from Yusei by Aki and Jack and tried to wake him up. After Yusei was taken, Oshawott tried his best to make Aki feel better to which it worked and he was able to hitch a ride to Neo Domino City. Neo Domino City/Tower of Salvation The next day was chaotic for Oshawott. People were fighting and then Sector Security comes to try and arrest people. When they defended, Oshawott used Water Gun to try and drive them back to which became a useful tool for a threat of using Lightning by Genis Sage. Oshawott was then moved from Poppo Time to Aki's home as Aki left to escape the constant reminders about Yusei, with Bruno, Genis and Dr. Stein following. He mostly was fed and ran around but felt alittle scared when Dr. Stein wanted to 'dissect him' so he knocked him out with Water Gun. Then he mostly stayed with Aki in her room, playing. When her mark went off, he was told to stay as she left but Oshawott didn't and somehow got on her D-wheel and hung on until they made it to the Sector Security Center. There he was reunited with Yusei but in a worse way as it was revealed that Yusei had been turned into a soulless angel and apart of the collective under Yggdrasill. Oshawott became extremely frighten when Yusei tried to kill the angels in the room but became friendly to Yusei again after he took both him and Aki to the Tower and he didn't attack him. Mostly petted him while he slept. Throughout most of the events between Yusei/Aki/Yggdrasill, Oshawott remained either asleep or played around and ate a mint that was in Yusei's coat pocket. There he was taken and presented to Yggdrasill who found the little otter adorable and tried to play with it. He didn't like Yggdrasill and he shot a Water Gun to his face. Yusei became its caretaker (though Yusei would've taken him as a pet anyway and Oshawott would've followed him anyway) and had been hanging around with Yusei ever since. Water Gunning Yggdrasill's face happened again when he tried to give him a toy and Water Gunned Yuri's face and smacked him with his shell as self defense. He remained with Yusei, mostly hanging off his shirt and keeping Genis happy as they were leaving the tower. After leaving the tower, Oshawott watched Yusei and Kratos fight with swords and powers and had been secretly remembering some of it for his own attacks. The Otter in Zaphias Since Oshawott was with Yusei, he was apart of the small force that was made up of Yggdrasill, Kratos, Genis, Yuri and the Chosens. He hid on the inside to not see the state battlefield until Yusei and Genis broke away from the group. It was then that Yusei passed Oshawott to Genis for his own safety and was hanging off the kid's head until now when he was set down because of an Angel Ambush. To help out, Oshawott launched a Water Gun at an Angel and knocked him back. Oshawott did a victory dance. Pokemon Moves These are moves that Oshawott currently knows. The list is small because he was pulled into Iriphos prior to meeting Ash Ketchum. Water Gun: 'Oshawott launches a stream of water from his mouth. Commonly used attack, specially to Yggdrasill's face. ' Shell Blade: Also known as Razor Shell in the English Translation, Oshawott removes the shell off his stomach and focuses water energy to form a blade. The shell can also be used as a boomerang and a shield to block off elemental attacks. Oshawott has shown this attack before but rarely used however, there's a possible surprise on how Oshawott uses the Shell Blade attack Tackle: Oshawott hurls himself head first at an oppenent. Aqua Jet: Oshawott surrounds himself with water and launches himself in a stream of water to the enemy. For a while, he doesn't see where he's going. Category:Character Category:Pokemon Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Shadowkeykeeper